Realization
by MarineLvr84
Summary: Something hits Reid all of a sudden, wonder what is. This is my first fanfic, please be nice. There will be mistakes but I'm not perfect so grammar nazi chillax :


Dr. Spencer Reid is a man of many..many words but at the particular moment at his desk he was lost for words. He had a feeling that was churning in his belly for quite some time but today it erupted making the neurons in his brain stop making the connections to think clearly.

_Love._ Wait, his brain was trying to jump start but why did love pop in his head? Hmm, must be the pound of sugar that he pours in his coffee finally biting him in the ass.

Spencer shakes his head as to actually clear the thought in his head literally.

"You ok there, Pretty Boy?

Reid nearly jumps from his chair from the voice interrupting him pounding his subconscious in a tiny box, locking it and throwing away the key.

"Oh…yes I am fine, sorry was just lost in thought." Morgan laughs softly, while grinning at the younger man.

"Really, what's got your genius brain working its wheels?"

"You know, the way the brain work it really doesn't have wheels, the…." Morgan holds his hand up quickly.

"It's a saying Reid. I was asking what you were thinking."

_He is in love with someone. _Man, that damn subconscious. Thought he had it locked. Go away.

"Oh statistics, nothing you would be interested in hearing." Spencer tries to hide the flush immediately painting on his cheeks, his brown hair falling in his face.

"I don't mind hearing." ….Wait, what? Why now at this particular moment Morgan wanted to hear him say what was on his mind? Does he have a tattoo on his forehead that says, **today I'm thinking about LOVE. **

Spencer quickly gets up from his chair mumbling something about another cup of coffee, going to the break room to where it was safe. Leaning his forehead on the upper cabinet, Spencer takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out closing his eyes to calm himself.

"Spencer?" He automatically opened his eyes to turn around to see Morgan there standing with an expression that cannot be read.

"Hey..umm I was getting coffee." Spencer holds his cup up to show that he was indeed getting coffee.

"Sure Reid, there is a new bag of sugar there just for you. I have a question though, why are you getting another cup of coffee when the cup you already have is still full? Spencer looks down at the cup he was holding and it was in fact still had coffee in it.

"Oh."

"Care to tell me what is really on your mind?" Spencer shakes his head no as he tries to get his vocal cords working to say not here.

"Not here, I don't want to mention anything here." This makes Morgan worry because the way Spencer is acting and actually didn't downright say no to his question.

"Are you ok Pretty Boy? What's wrong? How come you haven't mentioned anything sooner? The spews of questions were coming out of Morgan's mouth so fast. Spencer quickly put the cup down to move closer to the older man trying to shush him as to not draw attention.

"Morgan…Morgan, please be quiet. Everything is fine, I just don't want to say here because it isn't something I want to talk about at work." Morgan pressed his lips firmly to keep from asking more questions, having his hands to his side.

"Well why you couldn't have said that in the first place?"

"I didn't know I was going to be bombarded with questions but it's understandable because of the way it may come across that something was wrong. Can you come over later and I will explain?"

"Of course, I'll be there around 8."

Later that evening

Spencer was pacing back in forth in the living room trying to remember why or how it had come to this moment. He had thought of actually bringing up a statistic from a government report but Morgan wouldn't have had that, I mean come on you can't fool a profiler.

There was a knock on the door that made Spencer stop his pacing. OMG he is here, Spencer thought. Of course Morgan is here its 8 o'clock, technically 7:59 pm but who's looking at the time?

Spencer opens the door, letting the older man come in. This is it; the time is here for Spencer to tell Morgan what has been on his mind lately even though today was the day that realization reared its ugly head to the genius.

"Ok Pretty Boy, talk."

"Straight to the point, huh?" Morgan gives the genius a look as to say duh. Spencer goes to his couch to sit down with Morgan right behind him. "Ok well today I realized something and I don't really know how long I have had these feelings but its too strong for me to NOT face it." Morgan had a face of confusion and was trying to decipher what the genius was getting at.

"Reid please man, what is it?" Spencer thought this was it, he couldn't back down.

"I am in love." There it was, it was out. Spencer said it. Morgan on the other hand was trying not to show his surprise. Not the fact that Spencer was in love but that wasn't what he thought was the subject.

"Ok."

"Just ok?

"No but I mean what else do you want me to say, you are in love and that's great so…"

"I am in love with you." That stopped Morgan.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I am in love with you."

"I heard that, I wanted to make sure I heard you correctly."

Spencer's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it was actually starting to hurt but also that he just confessed to his best friend that he was in love with him and Spencer was afraid of what Morgan was going to say or do. "Please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Forget what I said…."

Something stopped Spencer from talking. It was a soft pair of lips pressed firmly to his. Was he dreaming? Did Morgan knock him out and he is having a dream of someone kissing him? It was a hand around the back of his head to deepen the kiss that made Spencer realize he wasn't dreaming. Spencer opened his eyes to see Morgan had closed his eyes from the beautiful action the men were sharing. Morgan kissed Spencer.

"Pretty Boy" Morgan's voice was deep and soft against Spencer's lips.

"Yes Derek?" Spencer's voice was low like he was afraid to ruin the moment. It realized to the genius that he called Morgan by his first name. He liked how it sounded coming from his lips. Morgan had the thought because a big smile came across the man's face.

"Say my name again."

"Derek."

"Spencer, I have something to tell you too."

"What?"

"I love you too."

Clarity of mind means clarity of passion, too; this is why a great and clear mind loves ardently and sees distinctly what it loves. **Blaise Pascal**


End file.
